Lillian
Lilian is a character of Lady Jewelpet. She first appeared in A Lady's Etiquette - Lady Go!. Biography Lilian is a Queen Candidate for Jewelland. She seems to be the top candidate. It seems that she has a massive crush on Cayenne, and it was said that they were soul mates destined to be apart. It was later revealed that she is actually related to Cayenne.She is kind of fond of Miura and appears to have a crush on him. Appearance Lillian has long, purplish-black hair. She has front bangs and she wears a yellow ribbon that contains a diamond shaped gem in the middle. Casually, she is seen wearing a white blouse underneath a black dress. On her collar, there is a purple butterfly that also has yellow/gold details. The black dress looks like a half-button up tank top, but then it spreads out, and it somewhat resembles a tutu. Under the tutu, there is a short black skirt. She wears black sandal heels with the same butterfly as the one on her collar on them. In her Lady Form, her hair style is the same, and she wears a purple and white dress with yellow accents. Personality Refined and elegant, Lillian is often quiet around others. However, unlike Charon, Lillian is more mysterious and less shy. Lillian is also shown to be jealous of Momona and Cayenne's relationship, resulting her to be a little too blunt. She covers herself up at the beginning of the series, but later warms up to Momona and the girls. Trivia *At the end of episode 35, it is revealed that Lillian was originally a doll that Lady Diana had owned, but forgot to take it when she had left Jewel Palace. This lead Luea into using her magic to bring the doll to life and call her "Lillian", which explains why Lillian can't remember her childhood, as she was used to be a doll. * She feels that she can open up to Miura. Gallery Official Artwork Lilian.png Chara 02.png Visual.jpg Anime Screenshots 3497c9e0.jpg|Lillian's eyecatch from episodes 1-36. neweyecatch2.png|Lillian's new eyecatch. 01 412 03.png|Lillian as she appears in the first episode. 05 429 01.png|Lillian & Luea. 10 607 08.png|Lillian looks at Momona's silly acting. 10 607 05.png|Momona & Lillian. realife.png|Lillian walking with Romeo. 10439381 319852838176358 1689423350092430690 n.jpg|Lillian without her headband. Lillian's Smile.jpg|Lillian smiles. Lilliandoll.png|Lillian as a doll. Lillian's worried 1.jpg|Lillian's worried. Lillian's happy 2.jpg|Lillian's half closed eyes. (Lillian's Normal Clothes).jpg|Lillian's normal clothing transformation. (Lillian's Formal Clothes).jpg|Lillian's different clothing transformation. Lillian-Chan's samba clothes.jpg|Lillian's different clothing transformation. Lillian's looking on her charm.jpg|Lillian looks at her charm. Lillian's spying.jpg|Spying Lillian. Lillian's Shocked.jpg|Lillian. Lillian's Eating.jpg|Lillian eating. Momona watching their relationship.jpg|Lillian & Cayenne. Lillian's Scared.jpg|Scared Lillian. Lillian's Flower.jpg|Lillian's flower. Lillian's eyes look scary.jpg|Doesn't this close-up scene remind you something? Lillian's worried.jpg|Lillian's worried. Lillian's Half Eyes Closed.jpg|Lillian after being brought to life by Luea. Lillian's Angry smile.jpg|Lillian. Child Lillian.jpg|Lillian as a little girl. Lillian and Lua.jpg|Lillian as shown after being revived. Lillian's Happy.jpg|Lillian. dianalueadoll.png|Diana and Luea with Lillian in her doll form in a photo in episode 41. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Lady Jewelpet Category:Lady Jewelpet Characters